Bringing a Spider Back
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Okay, this is a new story I came up with. Also this is not taking place, after the Amazing Spider movie. Reason, I actually never saw either movie. Also Gwen, and M.J. will not be used.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured hard over the street of New York, as the sound of a fight could be heard. On top of a building several people surrounding someone, could be seen. As a helicopter could be seen, broad casting the fight. The person in the middle was wearing a red, and black suit that had a webbing pattern, with a black spider symbol, and white lenses on the mask, was Spider-Man who was panting heavily seen he had been trading blows with his opponents. Circling him were the Avengers, Earth Mightiest Heroes. They had bruises accepted for Tony, who suit was quite damaged. As the fight continued, the sides continued to argue. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to bring in Spider-Man, the Avengers, had been chasing him down like a dog. While Spider-Man had evaded them, until tonight, where they finally managed to catch up to him. They tried talking to him, attempting to bring him in peacefully, but when he said no, they gloves where off. Using him powers, he managed to create a little distance, before Iron Man blocked him. Having no choice but to fight, Spider-Man engaged the Avengers. Using his superior strength, and speed Peter managed to catch them off guard, but do to their superior numbers, and skills they quickly turned the tide in their favor.

However Spider-Man, wouldn't go down easily, as he fought back with everything. Peter had managed to trick them into accidently hitting each other, before trying to retreat. But they kept catching up, and continuing the fight. For what seemed like hours, neither side gave in before the unthinkable happened. Captain America, and Iron man both shot at Spider-Man, before Spider-Man had managed to dodge them, only for the shield, and blast to hit a sign. Unfortunately, the sign had dislodged, as it fell, heading for a woman below. Noticing the woman, Peter ignored the pain he was feeling as he swung forward, barely reaching her. The sign crashes, as Spidey attempted to get her away from the area. Unfortunately an arrow hit his webbing causing him to fall and drop the woman. She screamed as she fell, only for Spider-Man catch her again, but do to the fact, he couldn't change his web fluid, and Spider-Man had to land on his back to protect her. Thankfully the fall only managed to daze him, as he managed to get up, not noticing the Avengers closing in.

But, once he saw the woman, his eyes widen in fear, she wasn't moving. As he placed his hands on her neck, he was relieved to feel a pulse. But once he saw her face, he was frozen in shock. As he was staring, at his Aunt May face, the woman who raised him, after his parents disappeared. Here she was, hurt because of him, and it was his fault. Tearing began pouring out of his eyes, as his cries could be heard. But when he felt a hand on him, he turned to see Captain America. Suddenly raged took over, as his fist connected the torso of the Captain America. Captain flew back, before crashing into a wall knocked out. With new found strength, Peter charged at the Avengers, before striking harder, than he has ever hit anyone. It didn't take long for the Avengers to finally be taken down, as Peter quickly needed it get his Aunt to a hospital, changing his cartages in his web shooter. Peter quickly picked up his Aunt, before heading to the hospital, as quickly, and genteelly as possible.

Once he reached their, he entered the building surprising everyone with his presents. Once inside he shouted at the doctor to help his aunt, with worry in his voice. Once a doctor snapped out of his trance, he called for a stretcher. Once he placed his Aunt on a stretcher, Peter watched as they took her away for treatment, as Spider-Man looked on with worry. Since his mask can change with his expressions, the people around him saw the look on his face. Suddenly Spider-Man took, as he ran out the hospital, before heading to nowhere in particular. Peter had managed to make it to the docks, before he could no longer take the pain from his injuries. As he collapse from the pain, as his world grew dark. All he could hear were the sounds of footsteps, closing in on him.

 **Okay that was the beginning of a new story. So this story is not connected to my other Spider-Man story. So let me know what you think so far.**


	2. A New Spider

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I've stuck on what to do next. Now that I have an idea for what direction this story will go. Now I'm not sure if this will be another harem paring, or a single paring. So let me know what you want. Now people have been asking for a DC crossover with Spider-Man, I have an idea for what I want to do for that story. I also have other crossover ideas, plus I'll be doing Spider-Man one shots, with parings from my story.**

It had been a few days since Spider-Man's fight with the Avenger, and sadly May Parker had tragically past away. This cause Peter to be left in distract, his only family member was gone, and it was his fault. At first he decided that he want to quit, but he knew whether the city believed it or not they needed him, as well as his Uncle Ben's quote, "With great power, come great responsibility." And no matter how much he wanted to, he could not stop being Spider-Man. This meant one thing Peter Parker must disappear, once his Aunt was buried, Peter quit his job at the Daily Bugle, and now was relying on the money he took from the criminal he's caught. Soon Peter disappeared as Spider-Man took over, no longer holding as much back, the criminals of New York were now fearing him. While his Super Villains saw this as an even greater challenge. With the technology he has taken from his energies, he now has better armor, and suits, and better equipment.

However the changes to Spider-Man didn't go unnoticed, the Daily Bugle took notice of these quick changes, but without the picture, their sales quickly went down. Other heroes took notice, such as the X-Men, Fantastic 4, and Daredevil, but Spider-Man no longer talked to them. If anything he now consider them threats to them, it was clear the Spidey they knew was gone. Still they didn't give up on him, Spider-Man was always willing to help them out before, and now he needed their help. When it can to the Avengers because there failures, S.H.I.E.L.D has sent Agents on the day of their fight. But failed in also capturing Spider-Man, once they found they had managed to secure him, before they could transport him. He had woken up, and broke free, severely injuring all of the Agents, and in the process, taking many of S.H.I.E.L.D equipment, and weapons. To add insult to injury, Spider-Man not only managed to hack into the Shield's database, but the Avengers' as well. Worse yet, he left no trace, so they could no longer track him.

Soon both Avengers and Shield began arguing on who would take Spider-Man, eventually the Avengers won. They agree to just try and get Spider-Man to answer some questions, and they decide. But no matter how hard they tried, Spider-Man always managed to find a way to slip out of the way. Hell he even managed to hack into Tony's suit, several times. On occasion. Spidey managed to split them up, before taking them out one by one. Of course Hulk wasn't with them, since they didn't want him to risk damaging anything. Currently Spider-Man had managed to split the Avengers away from each other, and was taking on the Black Widow.

The two were trading blows, as Black Widow had no way of contacting her team since Spider-Man had used an EMP, which neutralized most of her equipment. Despite being a capable fight, she quickly realized, that no matter how much she tried, she stood not choice. Spider-Man's overwhelming strength, and speed prevented her from landing any hit. Spidey ended their fight knock Natasha into a spider web in the wall, and finish with a punch to her face, knocking her out. Once she was out cold, he then made his way over to Hawkeye. Hawkeye was on the roof of building nearby, trying to locate the spider. Seeing his next prey, Spider-Man made his way over to Hawkeye, using another EMP, he cut the power to Clint Devices, and before Clint could question what had happened, he shot a stand a webbing to Clint, before pulling towards him, and then slamming him into the ground. Clint managed to get up, as he took his stance against Spidey.

Clint was faring better than Natasha, thanks to his arrow keeping Spidey at a distance. Unfortunately, it would take long before was able to get in close. Despite Clint's combat, Spider-Man sheer strength cracked several ribs, and bruised his spine. Clint tried to get back up, but Spidey wouldn't let him. After throwing Clint at a wall, he left him, hanging on building suspended. Once he was done with Clint, he then made his way to his next opponent.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I just had trouble choosing the direction I was going to take this story. Know I decided to have Spider-Man rediscover and become Peter Parker again, since in my opinion, Peter is the core of Spider-Man. Now I'm going to be working on A Spider's Responsibility.**


End file.
